1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to tow bars, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tow bar for securement to an associated disabled snowmobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tow bars is well known in the prior art, as are tow bars for use in the towing of disabled snowmobiles. Conventionally, the tow bars for snowmobiles have been of a unitary or awkward construction to limit their effectiveness in the towing of snowmobiles, particularly when disabled. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,846 to Pevic sets forth a tow bar for use with snowmobiles wherein a generally "T" shaped clamp bar is secured to opposed ends of forward portions of snowmobile skis with an orthogonally directed rod coupled to a hitch for securement to a tow vehicle. The Pevic patent relies on a single connection between the forwardly projecting rod and cross rod wherein inherent undesirable degree of flexure is created minimizing stability of the apparatus, as opposed to the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,662 to Commando sets forth a towing arrangement for a snowmobile that includes a forwardly projecting rod securable to forward portions of skis of a snowmobile, as in the Pevic patent, utilizing a plurality of downwardly projecting braces that fails to provide the strength and effectiveness of the instant invention as well as lacking the compact foldable organization available in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,734 to Miles sets forth a tow bar in use with tow vehicles in general on a spring biased locking member adapting engaged on a flat forward portion of a vehicle to be towed including a lever locking means wherein the Miles patent is cited for the simplicity of construction, but as may be observed is of a relatively remote organization to that of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,800 to Hawkins sets forth a tow bar for use in towing vehicles formed with a forward yoke and a plurality of diverging arms securable therefrom for attachment to a forward automobile bumper to be towed. Adjustment of the arms is provided by sliding engagement along a rearwardly extending frame member from the forward yoke to slidingly accept an adjustable arm portion securable between said diverging arms, as opposed to the instant invention wherein the apparatus may be overfolded relative to the yoke to present a compact organization for storage and use in association with a snowmobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,563 to Foster sets forth a "T" bar arrangement for securement to a snowmobile wherein a cross bar is integrally and orthogonally secured to a forwardly extending rod that, as in other prior art inventions, lacks the stability and rigidity of the instant invention as well as a lack of a compact folding organization, as the instant invention provides.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved snowmobile tow bar apparatus which combines the features of compactness of structure when not in use that may be readily opened for utilization, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.